Many publishing and recording rights companies provide clients royalty administration and rights management (RARM) services. Royalty administration services may include features such as those provided by Counterpoint™, which is a software company that sells software for the management and accounting of royalties, and Royalty Share™ (owned by Google®). Current royalty administration systems and services require several months of data collection from the date and time of occurrence of earned royalty fees to the date and time the reporting of the royalties earned. Such royalty administration systems and services are problematic because of the various disparate manual and automated ways third party aggregators collect RARM information. Accordingly, royalty administration and rights management (RARM) is complex and further complicated by disparate manual and automated systems and methods used to collect and report RARM information.